


Puny Gods

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avengers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Yeah..." Hunk lets a breath hiss out through his teeth. "Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that. But let's do a headcount here: your sister the demigod; a cyborg soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a lady with breathtaking anger management issues, a pair of master assassins, andyou- " He points to the alien sorcerer stalking through his apartment. " - have managed to piss off every single one of them."





	1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> A couple scenes from the Avengers, recast with Voltron characters. Written mostly just for fun.
> 
> [The original scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqKQ5d-QcVw)

Pidge has gotten used to breathing the hot, muggy Kolkata air, but when she steps into the shack and sees the little girl who had led her here hauling herself up and out the window, her lungs goes cold, spreading prickling veins of ice through his chest. When she sees the slim man in black stroll out from the hallway, she goes even colder.

The man doesn't move towards her, though; just keeps his distance with his hands clasped behind his back. "Dr. Holt," he says.

Pidge suppresses the instinctual response of _It's Katie, Dr. Holt is my father_ and takes off her glasses, polishes them on the edge of her shirt. It gives her hands something to do. 

Five years. It's been five years since Pidge started running, and the fear snaps back like she had just been taken into custody yesterday. 

She's better at controlling herself now than she was then, though. "So, I'm guessing you're SHIELD from the fact that nobody's tranqed me yet," Pidge says. She nods towards the window the girl went through. "She SHIELD too? I didn't think you started them that young."

The man moves to stand behind the single, rickety table. He's dressed in casual, local clothing, a high-necked jacket and trousers - he's Korean, she thinks, or maybe Japanese. "I did," he says. "So did you."

"Helping my father in the lab is a little different from espionage." Pidge sticks her hands in her pockets and looks around. "I'm assuming we're surrounded?"

"We're alone," the man says. "Just the two of us."

"How did you manage to find me?"

"We never lost you." The man leans against the table and puts his hands down flat. "SHIELD needed to know how to contact you, especially since there were several outside parties interested in locating you. We were responsible for...throwing them off their trail."

"Pretty nice of you," Pidge says. "Why?"

"The Director thought you deserved a fresh start. But now we need your help."

Pidge cocks her head. "What if I don't want to?"

The man doesn't waver. "Then I'll persuade you otherwise."

"And if my big green friend doesn't want to?"

"It's been more than a year without an incident," the man says. He gives her a quick look from under his lashes. "And I don't think either of us want to break that streak." He reaches under the table, and Pidge barely has time to tense before he pulls out a manila folder, opening it and pushing it across the table towards her. 

"This is the Tesseract." He taps an image on the first page, of a fluorescing blue cube sitting on a lab table. It looks more like a movie prop than any object of scientific interest. "It has enough potential energy to wipe out the entire planet."

"And the Director wants me to - "

"Find it. It's been taken from one of our facilities," the man says. "It emits a gamma signature too weak for us to trace. No one knows gamma radiation like you do - and if there was, I'd be there."

Pidge lets the moment hang, flipping through the pages. The information's not doctored, as far as she can tell, but she lets her skepticism show through as she says, "So, your Director wants the scientist, not the monster."

"That's what I was told."

"And the director tells you everything."

"Yes." 

He speaks with no hesitation. Not too-quick in the way of a lie, or even boastfully. Just the truth as he knows it. And if he's telling the truth about this Tesseract thing - well, Pidge could be helping a lot more people than by playing doctor in India. She sighs. Dammit. He probably knew what her answer was going to be before she even stepped in the room. 

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

The man considers her for a moment, dark eyes inscrutable. "You can call me Keith Kogane." Then he raises his wrist and says into his watch, "All forces, stand down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk - Iron Man  
> Pidge - The Hulk  
> Keith - Black Widow  
> Lance - Hawkeye  
> Shiro - Captain America  
> Allura - Thor
> 
> I also really want Coran as Coulson, but hell if I know who's the Director. Same goes for Loki. Feel free to drop any messages at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


	2. In Your Sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I went back in time to _Thor_ for this, mostly just cause I love that bit of foreshadowing. [The original scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CpYb3Qdrmc)

Rain just fucks everything up.

Not that rain is enough to actually slow Lance down - he's SHIELD'S top sniper for a reason, not even a monsoon could slow him down if he really wanted it - but it gives every movement that extra edge of irritation, the threat of distraction. And because Lance is SHIELD'S top sniper, he has to wait in it. At least from the observation tower he has a good view of the whole installation; endless rounds of tunnels draped in translucent white tarp, surrounding that damn stubborn hammer.

He's almost happy when someone breaches the perimeter - at least it gives him something to focus on. 

As Coran barks orders through his earpiece, Lance lines up a shot, though it takes him a moment to locate the right silhouette. Female, about six feet tall, a long tail of hair streaming out behind her as she runs. And she moves _fast_. Lance watches her shape through the tarp, darting from one tunnel to the next, stopping only to deal with the men she encounters. So far, none of her fights have lasted longer than a minute.

"Hey, Coran," Lance calls down the line, still watching as she collides with three guards at once. "You gonna call target on this girl or what?" The shadows collapse, writhe, and then vanish as the tarp rips open, a guard tumbling out and landing in the mud, stunned. The other two are in a heap on the floor, and in a flash the woman is up and moving again. "Cause I gotta warn ya, I'm starting to root for her."

The woman vanishes briefly in the tunnels, and then one of the inner walls bursts open as she steps out into the central courtyard. Her hair, a tumbling wave of silver, marks her out in the muck, bright as a beacon. Lance doesn't need to be up close to see her body language: she's looking at that hammer, mounted on its stone, like it's the center of the universe. She moves forward with purpose. 

Lance draws back his bow. "Sir - "

"Wait," Coran says curtly. "I want to see this."

The woman wraps a hand around the hammer's grip, then bends to pull it from its resting place. Her body is limned with white light as lightning flashes through the sky above, thunder roaring behind it. The world is listening. 

The hammer doesn't move.

The woman pauses, then stoops lower, still pulling. Her exertion becomes more obvious as she braces her foot against the rock, chest and shoulders heaving with the effort. Still nothing. The strength that propelled her through a Level 5 emergency installation, strength that took down some of SHIELD's elite, strength like nothing Lance's never seen - it's useless. Eventually she lets go, shoulders slumped as she backs away in disbelief.

Coran sighs. "Hawkeye, stand down. Teams 5 and 2, you are cleared to take the intruder into custody."

Mooks in black pour into the courtyard from all sides. They get no reaction, even when they seize and cuff her. She doesn't make a sound, doesn't weep or wail or fold in on herself, all hollow. She just watches the hammer with a lost but determined gaze, even as she's dragged off into the compound, like it's still just inches from her grasp and doesn't understand why she can't cross the gap.

Lance sheathes his arrow, folding his bow back into its more compact shape. A fighter like that - it's not like she was meant to die from some random soldier's lucky shot, anyway. She'll be back up and fighting yet. He knows it.


End file.
